


Blinded by the card

by AnaDel88, erisol982



Category: 4chords - Fandom, Homestuck
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 07:53:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1597322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaDel88/pseuds/AnaDel88, https://archiveofourown.org/users/erisol982/pseuds/erisol982
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is another on of those stupid side fics that we are doing... waiting to get back up and running on Here With Me honestly  im most proud of that one... i have no idea where these ones are going..........</p>
    </blockquote>





	Blinded by the card

**Author's Note:**

> This is another on of those stupid side fics that we are doing... waiting to get back up and running on Here With Me honestly im most proud of that one... i have no idea where these ones are going..........

                               Terezi wanders slowly into a dark bar in search of shelter from the pouring rain from outside. This bar, was defiantly not the place to be. One of the waitresses smirks and walks over to her.

                              "Hey there, how can I help you?" she shook her head softly.

                              "NO 1M F1N3. 1T W4S JUST COLD."  She smirked and offers to escort her. 

                              "Well we have a good table next to the heater. "

                              "W3LL TH4NK YOU BUT 1M 4LR1GHT." She grabbed her cane tightly and held it a little closer. She stared a bit at the cane and snickered a little.

                             "Pardon, 8ut are you 8lind, perhaps?"

                             "Y3S I 4M" she scoffed "WH4TS YOUR PROBL3M H4V3 YOU N3V3R S33N 4 BLIND GIRL B3FOR3? SNICK3RING IS D3FIN4T3LY NOT HOW YOU SHOULD TR34T SOM3 ON3 LIK3 M3. GOD YOU BITCH." She smirked a bit and adjusted to speak to her.

                            "I certainly know how to be treated properly. I also know how to treat people properly. I'm blind in one eye, so no, I can't see most blind people. But yes I know respect. I would now gladly like to offer you a place to stay and I would treat you to something you may like." She tucked her cane close and scoffed lightly not wanting to be here anymore.

                             "ILL JUST L34V3." She very lightly takes her wrist and gently leads her back.

                             "I apologize, a waitress is supposed to please a customer, not make them wanna leave back out to a storm." at first she was a bit frightened by the grab but allowed the girl lead her. She smiled and very slowly walked her back. "May I get you something, even a warm towel or change of clothes?" 

                            "NO IM FIN3 IM JUST W4ITING FOR THE STORM TO P4SS." reaching a set of seats she sat down slowly and folded up her cane and set it down onto her lap.  She looked outside to see how bad the storm is and made a slightly crooked face.

                            "Well storms around here, when they get 8ad like this it'll take a few days to pass." Terezi scoffed and ran a hand threw her still dripping hair. The waitress smirked and grabbed a towel leading it to her hands. "For your hair." she took the towel and started to dry her hair as much as she could. She smiled and watched as the girl cleaned herself. "My name's Vriska by the way."

                            "T3R3ZI" She finished cleaning up her face and laid the towel down on the table before letting out a quiet sigh. Vriska sat down by her and stilled.

                           "Are you alright?" 

                           "Y3S IM FIN3, TH4NNKS FOR YOUR CONC3RN." She rests her hands then her head on the table and breathed slowly. She looked at Terezi a bit concerned.

                           "Alright, now, could I fix you something to eat. You look famished."

                            "I C4N 4SUR3 YOU IM FIN3. JUST TIR3D TH4TS 4LL. I H4V3 B33N W4LKING FOR 4 WHIL3" She raises her head to hear Vriska better. She had an idea and tried to convince her.

                           "Would you like to stay in my room? I work here to live here. I'd 8e more than happy to let you stay and rest." Even though Terezi was blind she gave somewhat of a glare to Vriska.

                          "NO ITS 4LRIGHT. I JUST N33D 4 MOM3NT TO R3L4X TH3N ILL B3 ON MY W4Y." She shrugged as a sign of giving up.

                          "Alright then, have it your way. I'm not the one who'll melt from the down pour."

                         "DID YOU R3F3R TO M3 4S 4 WITCH?" She let out a quiet growl and dropped her face back to the table. She couldn't help but snicker.

                          "Well no, not at all. 8ut it is rather amusing how you're exhausted as if you were one .I was just offering a shelter is all. You don't have to listen to me."

                           "FIN3 ILL ST4Y" Her voice was covered by her face being down in her arms. at this point she was trying to hide her blushing. She smirked and set her hand on Terezi's.

                         "I could lead you up there now if you'd like. Or I could get you something, or stay and chat." 

Still hiding her face she spoke "I DONT C4R3"

 


End file.
